1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to support fixtures for musical instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved support fixture incorporating a ball and socket mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various arrangements are known for supporting small percussion instruments such that their playing surfaces can be easily reached by the performer. In particular, bracket arrangements for tom-toms, having several degrees of freedom, are useful particularly in multiple drum sets. One such arrangement is shown in Japanese Utility Model No. 59-1094. Other examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,535,976 and 4,453,446. Such arrangements may include a ball clamped into a socket, with a rod attached to and projecting from the ball to support a drum. Such devices offer both vertical and rotational freedom of movement. However, horizontal or lateral freedom of movement is somewhat limited.